Brace Yourself
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Edward y Bella le revelan a toda la Preparatoria de Forks que en verdad estan saliendo. ¿Como reaccionarán todos? TRADUCCIÓN.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es xEdwardAnthonyMasenx, yo solo traduzco / This story isn't mine, the characters are of Stephenie Meyer and the story is of xEdwardAnthonyCullenx.**

**Thank you xEdwardAnthonyMasenx for let me translate the OS!**

**N/A: **esto es básicamente el día en que Edward y Bella confirman su relación para la preparatoria de Forks. En el libro, su relación no es confirmada hasta después de que Bella sale del hospital. Por supuesto, Stephanie Meyer se lo saltó y paso directo al baile de graduación.

* * *

><p><strong>.::Brace Yourself::.<strong>

"¡Mierda! ¡Ahhh, eso _duele_!"

Los brazos de Edward estaban inmediatamente a mí alrededor, y su preocupada voz comenzó a llenar la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Estaba desesperado, sus manos se agitaban frenéticamente alrededor del espacio que abarcaba mi cuerpo.

"Intente cruzar las piernas y golpeé el pie contra el poste de la cama," siseé, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Desde que salí del hospital había sido obligada a utilizar una estúpida escayola en mi pie. No solo era un desastre en la moda, sino un accidente esperando pasar. Ni siquiera podía bajar las escaleras sin la ayuda de Edward o Charlie. Y eso me hacia sentir como una niña pequeña que todavía necesitaba tomar la mano de sus padres en los estacionamientos.

Temía volver a la escuela mañana; estaba segura de que tropezaría con algo y caería sobre alguien, o tal vez seria el centro de atención igual que después de que casi fui atropellada por la van de Tyler. O _tal vez_, podía faltar a la escuela y evadir todo eso.

Pero no podía faltar a la escuela; ya había perdido algunas semanas, y mi doctor me había informado que estaba perfectamente bien para regresar. Siempre y cuando usará una muleta. Edward había insistido en que él podía ser mi muleta, lo cual, aunque era una de las cosas más lindas que había dicho, me ponían aun más nerviosa por la escuela. Si Edward iba a aferrarse a mí todo el día, no había forma en que pudiéramos evadir la pregunta que estaba segura iba a atraer la atención: ¿estábamos saliendo?

Si nos preguntaban, Edward ya había decidido que íbamos a responder con la verdad. ¿Cuál era el punto en decir que no estábamos saliendo, cuando estábamos constantemente alrededor el uno del otro? Y Edward había dicho que quería ser capaz de besarme cuando quisiera, lo cual hizo que se me detuviera el corazón. Ni siquiera podía imaginar las miradas en los rostros de mis amigos si Edward me besaba enfrente de ellos. Ese tipo de cosas eran desconocidas para mí; nunca tuve un novio antes que Edward, así que nunca antes he sido besada enfrente de alguien. No sabía si podía entrar en algún tipo de coma vergonzoso.

No debería avergonzarme, pero lo hacía. Estaba avergonzada por el hecho de que Edward estuviera listo para que nuestra relación se hiciera pública. Sabía que Mike y Eric comenzarían a ignorarme; y Jessica estaría extremadamente envidiosa. Lauren sería la peor; probablemente aprovecharía cada momento para hacer de mi vida un infierno. Aunque no parecía querer estar con Edward en ninguna manera, parecía encontrar 'mal' el que yo estuviera juntándome con los Cullen. No sabía cual sería su reacción cuando se enterara de que estaba _saliendo_ con uno.

"¿Necesitas hielo?" preguntó Edward, presionando sus labios en mi cabello. "Cualquier cosa, nómbrala, y la conseguiré."

"Estoy bien." Suspire, el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo ahora. "De verdad. Solo es más peligroso sin la escayola."

Me había quitado la escayola por que estaba en la cama. Por supuesto, mi pie todavía estaba fuertemente envuelto en vendas, pero dolía sin la ayuda de la escayola. Edward estaba bajo las cobijas conmigo, sus brazos fuertemente envueltos a mí alrededor.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó, acariciando mis brazos. "No quiero que sientas dolor."

"De verdad, estoy bien," le aseguré. "Ya no duele tanto."

Enterró su rostro en mi cabello e inhalo profundamente.

"Hueles maravilloso; ¿nuevo champú?" preguntó, cambiando de tema de repente.

"Si; coco es un buen cambio," dije, mi corazón latiendo furiosamente en mi pecho por su toque.

"Así es," estuvo de acuerdo, besando la parte trasera de mi cuello; me estremecí.

Él se rió entre dientes y se alejo, poniendo sus brazos sobre mi cabeza que estaba en la almohada. Acaricio mi oído izquierdo y trazo círculos en mi sien.

"Se siente bien," suspire, cerrando los ojos. "¿Me cantas?"

"Por supuesto, amor," susurró. "Buenas noches."

Comenzó a cantarme tranquilamente. No reconocí la canción, pero era suave y tenía una melodía acogedora. Pronto me dormí por su hermosa y suave voz.

-x-

Como a las 6:30 sentí que unos brazos me movían. Abrí los ojos para ver a Charlie sobre mí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me voy a trabajar ahora, Bells. Tengo que ayudarte a ponerte la escayola," dijo.

Ugh. Me sentía como un bebé, sabiendo que el doctor le había dado instrucciones de ayudarme a ponerme la estúpida escayola. Me senté lentamente en la cama, frotándome los ojos. Me levante y Charlie me ayudo a llegar a la silla donde estaba colgada mi ropa para el día. Salió de la habitación y me dejo cambiarme torpemente, y entonces regreso y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Puso mi pie en su regazo.

"Esto es humillante," dije, cubriendo mi rostro. "¿Cómo voy a ir a la escuela con esta estúpida cosa?"

"No es tan malo, cariño," me aseguró, deslizando cuidadosamente la escayola. "Solo necesitas usarla unas semanas más."

"En solo unas semanas más se termina la escuela," me queje. "Para el tiempo en que mi pie este mejor la escuela ya habrá terminado."

"Realmente no es tan malo," no estuvo de acuerdo, cerrando bien las hebillas. "Y tienes a Edward para ayudarte, ¿cierto?" hizo una mueca ante la idea.

"Si. Pero todavía es vergonzoso," suspire.

Bajo mi pie de su regazo y tome mi bolsa de aseo personal. Él me ayudó a llegar al baño, me lave los dientes y peine rápidamente mi cabello. Una vez que me ayudo a bajar las escaleras, me beso en la frente y se fue. Un minuto después, Edward se materializó en mí cocina. Bueno, más bien saltó por la ventana de la cocina. Me acogió en sus brazos y me besó dulcemente.

"Hola," dije cuando se alejo; no pude evitar sonreír.

"Hola," murmuró, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja. "¿Cómo va la escayola?"

"Irritante," suspire, mi sonrisa desapareciendo.

Se rió entre dientes y me ayudo a sentarme en la mesa. Tomo la caja de cereal y lo echo en un tazón. Después de agregar leche lo puso frente a mí.

"Empieza a comer," me dijo sonriendo.

"Me animaría si te viera comiendo uno de estos," dije, levantando un Cheerio.

Levanto las cejas y tomo uno, entonces se lo lanzó a la boca y mastico, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. Trago rápidamente y agito las manos.

"¡Ta da!" dijo sonriendo.

"Te diste cuenta que estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?" pregunte con asombro.

Hizo una mueca y me reí.

Me comí mi desayuno y Edward limpio por mí. Entonces, me cargo y me llevo así hasta la puerta.

"¡Oye! ¡Bájame!" exclamé.

Me ignoro y abrió la puerta del pasajero del Volvo con su otra mano. Cuidadosamente me puso en el asiento y cerro la puerta. Una vez estuvo sentado a mi lado y el carro había comenzado a moverse, hable.

"Cuando dijiste que serias mi muleta, no pensé que significara que me ibas a cargar a todos lados," murmuré, cruzando los brazos.

"Esta será la única que vez que te cargue en todo el día," me prometió. "Solo que no quería que tropezaras y cayeras en el camino al carro."

Suspire. "Esto apesta."

Su mano quito ligeramente una de las mías de mí pecho. La apretó gentilmente y la llevo a sus labios por un momento.

"Lo se; pero mejorará pronto, Bella. Se paciente," me aseguró.

El camino fue muy corto, viendo que Edward manejaba como loco. Entramos en el estacionamiento y nos quedamos sentados por unos momentos.

"No más relación secreta," suspire. "Es hora de sacar todo al aire libre."

"No será tan malo," se rió entre dientes. "Será extremadamente entretenido escuchar los pensamientos de Mike Newton cuando le digas."

Rodé los ojos y respire profundamente. "Jessica va a odiarme."

"Lo superará," replico, sonriendo ligeramente. "Vamos."

Estuvo fuera del carro en un segundo y después estaba abriendo mi puerta. Salí del carro con mucho cuidado y él envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuerte y seguramente contra él. El estacionamiento todavía no estaba lleno, así que nadie nos vio. Bien, eso me daba más tiempo para prepararme.

Pero resultó que el tiempo no estaba de mi lado. Un momento después, la Suburban de Mike se estaciono a un lado del Volvo. Me encogí, temerosa de lo que estaba por venir. Mike saltó fuera y se giro, viéndome. Y por supuesto, viendo también a Edward.

"Um… hola Bella," dijo, caminando hacia nosotros. "Edward."

"Hola Mike," dije; Edward solo asintió secamente.

"¿Cómo esta tu pie?" preguntó torpemente, se veía inquieto por mi cercanía con Edward.

"Bueno, esta roto," suspire. "Eso es todo lo que puedo decir en realidad."

Forzó una sonrisa. "Bueno… um… te veo después."

"Si, ¡adiós!" le dije mientras murmuraba algo.

Edward le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué murmuro?" le pregunté, levantando la vista a él.

Su rostro estaba ilegible; sus ojos se veían severos y de repente brillaron con irritación.

"Dijo, 'es decir, si no te sientas con Cullen'," me dijo con un suspiro. "Sus pensamientos son mucho peores."

"No quiero saber," murmure bajando la vista.

Sentí su pulgar en mi mejilla, tranquilizándome. "Ignóralo, amor. Solo esta celoso de mí; no te odia."

"Es mi amigo," murmure, mirando hacia abajo. "Y me odia."

"No te odia," repitió. "Solo a mí."

"Y eso no apesta solo para ti, lo sabes," continúe. "Apesta para mí. ¿Por qué no pueden solo seguir adelante?"

Él se rió y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas principales. Unas cuantas personas se detenían y nos miraban, sus ojos grandes por nuestra cercana proximidad. Edward y yo habíamos llegado juntos a la escuela antes, pero los estudiantes asumieron que solo éramos amigos. Parecía que nuestra nueva forma de caminar los hacia revalorar la situación y detenerlos en sus pistas. Sentí mi rostro caliente, y baje la mirada a mi escayola. Solo entonces me di cuenta que Edward estaba tan cerca que su pierna rozaba con la mía. Sentí su brazo apretarse en mi cintura en forma de promesa silenciosa.

"Están confundidos," murmuró en mi oído. "No saben que pensar. Parece que nadie quiere creer que yo podría elegirte." Su voz estaba llena de enojo.

"Bueno, soy normal. Probablemente yo tampoco lo creería," suspire.

"Tú no eres normal," susurró, y entonces sentí sus labios en mi cabeza; las tres personas que estaban frente a nosotros se unieron a los otros para mirar.

Abrió la puerta y me ayudo a pasar; mantuve la cabeza agachada, pero Edward mantuvo la suya arriba. Cuando me asome, incluso vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Rodé los ojos; estaba disfrutando totalmente de la gloria de los pensamientos estupefactos de todos.

Llegamos a mi casillero y Jessica estaba parada a un lado, golpeando su pie. Tan pronto como entramos a la vista, soltó los libros que estaba sosteniendo. Edward inmediatamente se agacho para ayudar; ella acepto los libros que él le daba con el asombro en los ojos.

"Gracias," chilló.

Me mordí el labio. "¿Lista para trigonometría?"

"S-si," dijo, sus ojos no dejaban el rostro de Edward.

"¿Estas bien, Jessica?" preguntó en una insoportablemente hermosa voz.

"Y-y-yo," parecía que estaba rota; rodé los ojos y tome su mano.

"¿Por qué no caminas con nosotros?" dije. "Puedes ayudar a Edward a llevarme por el pasillo."

Sonrió, sus ojos brillantes. "¡Seguro!"

Parecía emocionada de estar parada junto a mí. Todos volteaban a vernos mientras caminábamos por el corredor. Jessica sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz de toda la atención que estaba repentinamente en ella.

"Así que, ¿están juntos ahora, chicos?" preguntó, y parecía un poco vacilante de saber la respuesta.

"Si," conteste asintiendo. "Um, Edward es mi novio."

"Eso es realmente asombroso." De hecho parecía como si lo pensará de verdad; sin embargo no podía estar segura hasta que le preguntará a Edward después. "Estoy feliz por ustedes chicos."

"Gracias," dijo Edward, sonriendo torcidamente. "Apreciamos eso, Jessica."

Se sonrojo y sonrió para si misma, mirando hacia el piso.

Finalmente llegamos a trigonometría y Edward se quedo afuera con nosotras por un momento.

"Te veré en el siguiente periodo, Bella," dijo, y después se inclino para presionar sus labios en la punta de mi nariz. "Ten cuidado."

"Adiós," respiré, él se giro alejándose.

"Wow," dijo Jessica quien estaba a mi lado. "¿Supongo que ya pasaron la etapa del primer beso?"

"Um, si," dije, ella me ayudo a entrar en el salón. "Hace unas semanas."

"Esto es tan genial," soltó cuando nos sentamos. "Estas saliendo con _Edward Cullen_."

Las personas frente a nosotros se giraron en sus asientos.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Lee con las cejas levantadas.

"Bella," dijo Jessica sonriendo. "Bella esta saliendo con él."

Él parecía sorprendido. "Raro," comentó y se giro de nuevo.

Sin embargo Tyler se veía horrorizado. "¿Estas saliendo con Edward Cullen?"

"Si," dije secamente, bajando la vista.

"Demonios," murmuró, girándose otra vez.

"Tanto para el baile de graduación con Tyler," Jessica se rió. "Ahora, cuéntame _todo_. ¿Quién besó a quien?"

"Él me besó," dije, poniéndome rosa.

"¿Dónde?"

"En el prado al que me llevo."

"¿Te ha dicho que te ama?"

"Si," conteste, y no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Se lo has dicho tú?" sonaba absolutamente atemorizada.

"_Por supuesto_."

"¿Han tenido sexo?"

Mis ojos se agrandaron y sacudí frenéticamente la cabeza. "No, no, no."

Ella se rió. "¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Bella?"

"Es… solo no es de esa forma," dije rápidamente. "No estamos listos para… um… ir tan lejos."

Para ser honesta, la idea del sexo no había llegado a mi mente hasta ahora. La única respuesta que podía pensar que tendría Edward era no, por que sabía que él podía matarme fácilmente sin siquiera intentarlo. Y hacer algo como _eso_… bueno… _eso_ era peligroso.

"Lo comprendo," dijo con una sonrisa, y por primera vez en _mucho tiempo_, parecía que Jessica no quería presionarme a hablar.

"¿Algo más que quieras saber?" pregunté; sabía que si le decía a Jessica todo, las palabras se esparcirían por toda la escuela como fuego. Por que Jessica no podía guardar un secreto.

"¿Te ha comprado algo? ¿Cómo joyería, ropa o algo más?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Odio los regalos."

Levanto las cejas, y estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando el señor Varner entro en el salón y pidió la atención de la clase. Ya no conseguimos otra oportunidad para hablar, y sentía un poco de libertad al finalmente haber revelado mi relación con Edward. Ahora no había necesidad de que las personas saltaran a conclusiones sobre nosotros.

Tan pronto como la clase termino, Jessica me ayudo a levantarme de mi asiento y salir del salón. Edward ya estaba de pie afuera, esperándonos. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a él, se agacho para besarme tiernamente.

"¿Te duele algo?" preguntó, mirando mi pie.

"No, estoy bien," le aseguré.

Él sonrió y se giro hacia Jessica, quien parecía como si estuviera sorprendida por el hecho de que Edward me hubiera besado frente a ella.

"Gracias por ayudar a Bella, Jessica," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Te debo una."

"No hay problema; eso hacen los amigos," se encogió de hombros, regresando la sonrisa.

"Tenemos inglés," dijo tranquilamente en mi oído. "Es mejor que vayamos."

Edward había convencido los profesores de ponernos en las clases juntos. Solo algunos no habían podido hacer el cambio. Al menos teníamos la mayoría juntos.

"Bien. Te veo en el almuerzo, Jess," dije, despidiéndome con la mano.

"Oh, ¿te sentarás con nosotros?" se veía sorprendida.

Mira a Edward y después de regreso a ella. Me encogí de hombros. "Um, si, eso supongo."

Sonrió. "¡Genial!" Y entonces se fue agitando la mano.

"Sus pensamientos eran inusualmente amables hoy," dijo Edward pensativamente. "Dejando de lado sus groseras preguntas en clase."

Jadeé. "¿Estabas escuchando _de nuevo_? _Vamos_, Edward."

"No pude evitarlo; tenía una loca curiosidad de saber cuales iban a ser tus respuestas," se rió entre dientes. "Me gusto tu respuesta a la preguntar del amor. '_Por supuesto_'," citó, sonriendo.

"Bueno, te amo," dije, sonriéndole. "¿Qué más creías que iba a decir?"

"Solo creo que '_Por supuesto_' es extremadamente adorable," dijo, sosteniéndome fuertemente contra él cuando empezamos a caminar. "Igual que tú."

Me sonroje y me apoye en él, cojeando por todo el camino en el pasillo. No había olvidado la pregunta del sexo, pero parecía que él no quería mencionarla, así que no lo hice.

Recibimos unas cuantas miradas más, especialmente cuando entramos en el salón. Edward me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y él se sentó a mi lado, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello para alisar algunos mechones que había dejado fuera esta mañana. Aunque no conocía a nadie en esa clase, todos me miraban. Una chica incluso grito cuando Edward me toco.

Sin embargo reconocí a una persona; Ben Cheney estaba inclinado en su escritorio, mirando una historieta, sus lentes de deslizaban por su nariz. Sentí un poco de aprecio por que él no nos estuviera mirando como todos los demás.

Parecía que a Edward no le importaba; de hecho se veía perfectamente cómodo, incluso se inclino para susurrar unas dulces palabras en mi oído. Recargue la cabeza en su hombro, y él continuo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello; nadie alejaba la mirada.

_Finalmente_, el señor Mason entro en el salón con una televisión y un VCR, y apago las luces. Algunas personas vitorearon, pero cuando el señor Mason informó que íbamos a ver un documental sobre Shakespeare, abuchearon. Bueno, excepto Edward, yo y otras personas. Ben Cheney ni siquiera levanto la vista.

Tan pronto como el documental comenzó, me di cuenta que no había tenido un día de película en la escuela desde el día de biología, cuando había querido tocar a Edward con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahora me daba cuenta de que no tenía que vacilar. Con ese pensamiento claro en mi mente, me moví y bese el borde de su mandíbula.

Él se congeló, pero solo por un segundo. Después inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y continúe besando arriba y abajo por la línea de su mandíbula; cerró los ojos y enredo mi cabello en sus dedos.

De repente, se alejo y soltó mi cabello. Lo mire confundida, pero él solo sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

"Señorita Swan, se le requiere en la oficina del director," dijo el señor Mason con tono aburrido.

"Bien," respondí, intentando levantarme.

"Señor Mason, ¿esta bien si llevo a Bella a la oficina? Su pie tiene una escayola, y no puede caminar muy bien," la clara voz de Edward traspaso el salón, y todos se giraron para vernos de nuevo.

"Bien, pero no se tarden," gruñó.

Nadie alejo sus ojos de nosotros cuando Edward me ayudo a levantarme. Me sostuvo contra su costado con fuerza de nuevo mientras yo cojeaba hacia la puerta; estoy muy segura de que sentí su mano apretar mi cintura en un modo que era más sensual que de soporte. Casi me desmayo.

Pero no lo hice; caminamos fuera de la puerta y dentro del brillante pasillo.

"Casi te beso en el salón, Bella," Edward suspiro, frustrado. "No me puedes hacer esas cosas; el señor Mason pudo habernos mandado a la oficina por PDA."

Sonreí. "Sin embargo te gustó."

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo. "Mucho."

Sonreí para mí y un pensamiento me vino a la mente. "¿Ben Cheney se dio cuenta de nosotros? ¿O estaba demasiado ocupado con su historieta?"

"Oh, él sabía que estábamos ahí. No le agrado mucho," contesto encogiéndose de hombros. "No quería mirarme."

"¿Por qué no le agradas?" pregunté, con los ojos agrandados. "Nunca le has hecho nada."

"Es una larga historia," dijo con una sonrisa. "Algún día te diré sobre eso."

Lo deje pasar, y entonces otro pensamiento más importante me llego a la mente. "¿Por qué me quieren en la oficina?"

Se detuvo por un momento, sabía que estaba escuchando a la señora Cope o quien quiera que estuviera en la oficina en estos momentos.

"Oh dios," suspiro, y pude decir que estaba ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Vas a estar extremadamente avergonzada."

"¿Qué es, Edward?" pregunté frenéticamente, necesitaba saber para que me necesitaban que podría 'avergonzarme' de alguna manera.

Suspiro. "Van a darte una tarjeta de mejórate pronto… firmada por toda la escuela."

Me detuve en mi camino y Edward me sostuvo más fuerte contra él. "_¿Qué?_"

"Bella, es solo una tarjeta, ¿si? Tranquilízate," dijo, su compostura se rompió cuando una pequeña sonrisa se esparció en su rostro.

Estaba demasiado enojada y humillada para contestar. Así que ahora todos sabían que yo había 'caído de las escaleras y atravesado una ventana'. _Genial_, simplemente _genial_.

Entramos en la oficina y la señora Cope levanto la vista. Sonrió amablemente. "Hola, Bella, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Fue todo lo que pude decir; a través de los dientes apretados, por supuesto.

"Bueno, en nombre de la facultad y los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Forks, te deseamos una pronta recuperación." Se agacho detrás del escritorio y saco una tarjeta.

Pero no era solo una tarjeta. Era _enorme_. Era de un amarillo brillante con letras rosa neón en la parte de enfrente, donde se leía: 'MEJÓRATE PRONTO'. La mire, con la boca abierta.

"Muchas gracias," Edward me cubrió. "Como puede ver, Bella esta completamente asombrada."

La señora Cope sonrió. "Mejórate pronto, querida. Y gracias por ayudarla, Edward. Eres un amor."

Bien… ew.

Sacudí ligeramente la mano y Edward me ayudo a salir, sosteniendo la enorme tarjeta bajo su brazo. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, comencé a maldecir bajo mi aliento, lo cual pareció aturdir a Edward por unos momentos.

Una vez termine con mi turbulento comportamiento y vocabulario, respire profundamente y mire a Edward. Él me estaba mirando, con los ojos agrandados.

"Lo siento," dije tranquilamente. "Eso fue grosero."

Y entonces él rompió a reír; no fue _tan _gracioso, pero él parecía encontrarlo absolutamente divertido. Prácticamente estaba doblado a la mitad, lo solté para recargarme contra la pared mientras él reía sin control.

Después de unos momentos, pareció recuperar la compostura.

"¿Terminaste?" resoplé, cruzando los brazos.

"Lo siento," dijo sonriendo. "No fue tan divertido. Es solo que… nunca te había visto maldecir tanto. Fue extremadamente entretenido."

Rodé los ojos. "¿Podemos regresar a clase?"

"De hecho, la clase esta a punto de terminar. Nos tardamos un poco," miro su reloj y después a mí. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes. Nos sacaste de una película sobre alguien de quien ya sabemos mucho." Le dedique media sonrisa y mire la enorme tarjeta que todavía estaba bajo su brazo.

A pesar de que no podía, pareció que en ese segundo leyó mi mente. Por supuesto, probablemente sabía lo que estaba pensando por mi expresión de disgusto.

"La pondré en mi carro. Ahora vuelvo," dijo.

Y se fue. 10 segundos después reapareció.

"Hecho," dijo con una sonrisa. "Vayamos a español, amor."

Y puso su brazo a mi alrededor, sonriendo y más alegre de lo que había estado en todo el día.

-x-

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente. La gente nos miraba cuando pasábamos, pero nadie más tuvo el valor de preguntarnos si estábamos saliendo o no. Estaba sorprendida; supuse que Jessica todavía no le había dicho a nadie. Pero la pregunta era, ¿en realidad estaba planeando en decirle a alguien?

Cuando la campana sonó para el almuerzo, Edward me llevo a la cafetería. Nos detuvimos en las puertas, y respire profundamente.

"Nos vamos a sentar con mis amigos," le dije. "No puedo ignorarlos como lo he estado haciendo. No es amable."

Él asintió. "Donde te quieras sentar, nos sentaremos."

Y entonces abrió las puertas. Parecía que todos se habían congelado, y de repente se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Me puse de un rojo brillante y me recargue en Edward; ¿no se podían ocupar solo de sus propios asuntos? No era como si fuéramos monos de zoológico o algo así. Solo éramos una _pareja_.

Pero suponía que cualquiera que saliera con un Cullen era considerado interesante. Y viendo que yo no parecía ser del tipo de chica que pensaron que a Edward le gustaría, era incluso más interesante. Para ellos, nuestra relación no tenía sentido.

Mis ojos se desplazaron a la mesa donde Jessica y los otros estaban sentados. Ella nos estaba sonriendo, dándonos valor, mientras los otros se veían estupefactos. Angula también sonreía un poco, agitando la mano con timidez. Edward sostuvo mi cintura y me ayudo a cojear hasta la mesa. Saco mi silla y me ayudo a sentarme. Esperaba que se sentara en el lugar vacío a mi lado, pero se quedo de pie, vacilante.

"Puedes sentarte con nosotros, Edward," le dijo Angela, y me gire para sonreírle.

"Si, por favor, siéntate con nosotros," agrego Jessica sonriendo.

Él cambio su atención hacia los chicos y Lauren, quien todavía parecía impresionada. Eric se recuperó y miro a Edward.

"Si quieres… puedes," le dijo.

"Gracias Eric," le dije tranquilamente y él me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward saco su silla y se sentó. "Gracias."

No creía que alguno de ellos además de Jessica lo hubiera escuchado hablar antes. Repentinamente los ojos de Lauren brillaron y le sonrió. Intente resistir la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

"Entonces, Edward… ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó, moviendo las pestañas.

Supongo que estaba equivocada; Lauren _estaba_ interesada en él.

"Estoy genial, gracias," dijo, asintiendo. "Tristemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de Bella."

"Si, siento lo de tu pie, Bella," dijo Tyler de repente, girándose hacia mí. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Adolorido," suspire, y todos se rieron un poco. "La escayola es realmente molesta."

"Eso apesta," dijo Mike, cambiando su atención a mi. "¿Te dieron la tarjeta que todos firmamos?"

"¡Si!" dijo Eric. "La tienes, ¿cierto, Bella?"

"Oh si… la tengo," dije a través de mis dientes apretados.

Edward se rió entre dientes y la atención de todos de repente estaba en él.

"Así que… ¿Por qué no te sentaste con tu familia hoy?" preguntó Angela tranquilamente; entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo se podía interpretar de forma incorrecta, así que agregó: "No que nos moleste que te sientes con nosotros. Creo que es un buen cambio."

Él le sonrió, y supe que sus pensamientos eran solo amables.

"Pensé que estaría bien sentarme con Bella y sus amigos," le dijo. "No me he relacionado con ninguno de ustedes todavía."

"Si, pero en primer lugar, ¿Por qué querrías relacionarte con alguno de nosotros?" Tyler sonó extremadamente grosero, y le fruncí el ceño.

"Bella es mi novia; parece justo que conozca a los amigos de mi novia," dijo casualmente, y por dentro morí a la mención de la palabra 'novia'.

Mike, Eric y Lauren inclinaron sus cabezas hacia mí, como si esperaran que contradijera a Edward. Solo asentí y forcé una sonrisa. "No veo problema con eso."

"Entonces… ¿están saliendo?" la sonrisa de Lauren fue inmediatamente remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

"Si," dijo Edward, tomando mi mano que estaba pegada encima de la mesa.

Los ojos de todos lo siguieron cuando comenzó a acariciar la palma de mi mano con sus nudillos.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Angela, sonriéndonos. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?"

Incluso ella pareció sorprendida consigo misma por su arranque. Se veía impresionada por un minuto, y estoy segura de que se estaba preguntando si lo que había dicho había sido grosero.

Pero Edward se rió con su hermosa risa y le respondió. "Un mes," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y gracias, Angela."

Ella sonrió y yo también, escondiendo mi repentina sorpresa. ¿Él había estado contando? Supongo que yo había estado más preocupada preguntándome cuanto tiempo estaríamos juntos. Ya parecía una eternidad.

Eric fue el único de los chicos que nos sonrió. Mike y Tyler comenzaron su propia conversación, ignorando completamente al resto de nosotros. Lauren solo me miro desdeñosamente, sus ojos llenos de aborrecimiento. Baje la vista a la mesa, sintiendo un extraño dolo en mi estomago que nada tenia que ver con hambre. Edward siguió mi mirada e hizo un movimiento que _no_ estaba esperando que hiciera.

Me besó. Justo ahí y en ese momento. Justo enfrente de mis amigos. Justo enfrente de toda la cafetería, donde sabía que todos estaban mirándonos. Solo puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla, levanto mi cabeza, y me besó.

Lo mantuvo tanto como pudo, y entonces entendió que yo tenía que respirar. Se alejó, besando la punta de mi nariz y después mi frente. Llevo su atención a la manzana que estaba en su bandeja mientras yo intentaba hacer latir mi corazón.

Levante la vista para ver a Mike y Tyler con la boca abierta; obviamente no habían esperado que algo así pasara frente a sus ojos. Lauren se veía absolutamente horrorizada, mientras Jessica y Angela nos sonreían, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos del asombro.

"Entonces…" dije torpemente. "¿Alguien quiere firmar mi escayola?"

* * *

><p>Si se preguntan que rayos hago traduciendo esto cuando tengo otras dos traducciones que hacer, pues la respuesta es que ya tenia traducido este OS, solo me faltaba revisarlo y que me concedieran el permiso para subirlo n,n<p>

Espero que les guste, cada traduccion que hago, la hago para ustedes, cualquier duda pueden preguntar con confianza :)

Besos

Moni


End file.
